7 historias de hyrule
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: hyrule tiene muchos heroes pero estas son historias que se han hecho leyenda


Lamentablemente solo se me ocurren oneshots bueno esta es una fusión de mis 7 sagas favoritas de the legend of zelda les repito que si me equivoco en algún juego es que no lo eh jugado aun

7 el fin-skyward sword

El fin vencí a ganon pero sus ultimas palabras me maldijo lo se perfectamente pero zelda ZELDA-link dejo sus pensamientos y busco a zelda por la mazmorra la encontró en una jaula

Link LINK-se tiro en sus brazos link la abrazo con ternura cuando se dieron cuenta que sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros se alejaron y empezaron a tartamudear en un idioma extraño cuando cierto mago hizo una entrada cubierto de baba y mucosidad poniendo su túnica color negro en el suelo

Eh ustedes dos que hacen-se tiro en el suelo por cansancio y link lo cargo fuera del templo cuando volaban en skyloft Lion despertó agarro su ocarina y toco la canción del tiempo para adelantar el viaje

6 decisión y lamento-twiligt princess

ahí estaban link y midna estaban por romper el espejo para por fin cerrar la conexión midna estaba por sacrificarse link rápidamente agarro a midna y la beso tan romaticamente cuidada forma pero midna estaba triste nunca volveria a ver a link ni a lion de una lagrima rompió el espejo y desaparecio en una luz blanca

hey link quieres una cabeza de gibdo-link no respondio lion estaba confuso

eh link quieres una cabeza de gibdo-no hay ni voz de link y lion empezaba a desesperarce pero termino todo por un grito de algo como un sombrero quemado

5 el barco trifuerza-the wind waker

El mago estaba viendo las estrellas encima de su propio barco el mago de la fuerza para explicar que pasaba en su barco todos sus tripulantes le llamaban el capitán de la sabiduría y los cañones se llamaban cañones del valor

Su capitán toco la canción del sueño su canción que le tomo 8 años escribirla y eso que la empezó a hacer a los dos años

Su trifuerza nadie lo sabia habia una tetrafuerza y su fuerza era la tetrafuerza del sueño además era a veces difícil de despertar era muy amigo del tetrafuerza del valor link,mejor amigo de la tetrafuerza de la sabiduría zelda y enemigo del tetrafuerza del poder ganondorf

4 nuestras tetrafuerzas-ocarina of time

Un niño en la aldea kokiri estaba en clase su nombre Wolf su maestro le pregunto los portadores y que hacen los tetrafuerzas claro Wolf les dijo la respuesta

El tetrafuerza del poder:ganondorf tiene la fuerza física y mágica para derrotar a los que se opongan a el

El tetrafuerza del sueño:lion tiene la habilidad de transformar cosas que sueña en realidad además la tetrafuerza del sueño tiene un gran poder mágico y intelectico

La tetrafuerza de la sabiduría:zelda tiene la inteligencia para poder resolver problemas complicados además la 5ta zelda es capaz de abrir puertas mágicas añadiendo que es la sabiduría conlleva a un gran poder magico

El tetrafueza del valor:link tiene la valentía para derrotar a muchos enemigos además de suicidarse sin razón alguna,navi no conozca lo que es el silencio,taelt no haga ninguna ayuda,midna lo trate mal,la otra no puede dejar de gritar y el tome decisiones estúpidas y sea bipolar

4 POR QUE TENGO EL PELO ROSA-a link to the past

Link estaba durmiendo cuando lion llego lo que hizo fue despertarlo con un bote de pintura

(simple no en realidad es por las limitaciones graficas de la snes la 2 y la 3 seran sin oc

3 voy por ti-ocarina of time

No te saldrás con la tuya ganondorf-decia zelda confiando en que link llegara a tiempo

Entonces esperemos

**Voy por ti**-link combatia con lobos

**Te buscare en todos lados**-link batallaba a volvagia

**Te salvare del villano –**link exploraba el templo del agua

**Finalmente-**link se puso en agua hasta la cintura y comenzo a pescar

Oye chico no tienes otro lugar en donde estar-dijo un aldeano

No-dijo simplemente link

Zelda estaba ya muerta en esqueleto y ganondorf veía un periódico llamado the hyrule times:HEMOS PERDIDO LA BATALLA MUDENSE A TERMINA AHORA MISMO EL VENDEDOR DE MASCARAS FELICES OS ACOMPAÑARA

2 esa mascara-majoras mask

Por que por que me dio esa mascara no era una fuerza que disfrutaba destruir algo que tratara de matar a cualquiera ese paraíso era su infancia parece que se arrepintió de lo que hizo me dio el poder de la fiera deidad y me dejo matarle gracias por cambiar por dejar tus sueños de muerte espero que estes feliz en el otro mundo gracias majoras

Un minish y dos hylians y medio-(mi juego favorito de zelda)minish cap

Link trataba de hacer funcionar la ocarina de los vientos ya no servia y ahora debía ver a zelda desde que cumplio los trece un cierto mago del bosque minish debía ayudarlo a teletransportarse

Hey lion me ayudas a visitar a ezlo-decia a lion

Que no te dio ese sombrero para algo es para transformarte en minish cuando tu quieras-decia amargado

Ah bueno quieres visitar a zelda-decia link

Si claro

**Continuara**

**AHORA MISMO**

Entraron al pueblo minish su aire fresco era capaz de sentirse en cualquier momento

Eh y ustedes dos no me digan la ocarina de los vientos se descompuso cierto

Si-dijeron los dos al unisono

Bueno pues os teletransportare a la ciudadela

Bien-dijeron otra vez al unisono

**Fin**

No quise hacerlo largo quería fusionar seriedad con mi estilo de comedia algunas cosas las vie en fotos de zelda graciosas otras mias y otras del canon de los juegos les prometo que link hablara mas en el nuevo capitulo de el univero

adiossssssss


End file.
